La belle et la bête
by MimiKoala
Summary: Lors d'un match de lacrosse opposant Devenford Prep et Beacon Hills High School, Liam se retrouve face à face avec son ancien flirt, Bree Talbot, la soeur de Brett et accessoirement reine en titre de de son lycée. Liam/OC, Stiles/Malia, Scott/Kira, Lydia/Derek, Isaac/OC, Brett/Lydia
1. Chapter 1

_Depuis quelques temps, j'ai développé une obsession pour un certain Beta, Liam, et mon esprit fourmille d'idées incohérentes que j'essaie de mettre sur le papier. J'avais tenté d'écrire une histoire entre une vampire et Liam mais pour une raison que j'ignore, plus je me relis, moins je trouve que cela colle et voici donc comment est née cette fiction. L'intrigue se déroule peu après le dernier épisode de la saison 4, lors Beacon Hills rencontre une seconde fois Devenford Prep pour un match de Lacrosse._

Liam n'avait quasiment pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, impatient de rencontrer à nouveau Devenford Prep et de montrer à son ancien coach quel joueur il avait perdu. A Beacon Hills, Liam avait trouvé des amis qui l'acceptaient comme il était et malgré sa nouvelle condition, il se sentait bien plus en paix avec lui-même.

Lorsque le réveil sonna enfin, il était déjà réveillé depuis plusieurs heures et il sauta d'un bond hors de son lit. Cette journée devait sonner l'heure de sa revanche, il avait changé, il était plus fort mentalement et physiquement et il devait le montrer à Brett et sa clique. Liam avala un petit déjeuner rapide et fila en direction de l'école.

« Prêt pour cette grande journée qui marquera l'avènement de la populasse sur la bourgeoisie ? Demanda Stiles d'un ton dramatique en voyant arriver Liam.

-Je pense que ça va être une grande journée, répondit le beau blond en tapant dans la main de Scott.

-L'équipe de Devenford arrive vers 14h00 pour commencer à s'échauffer, on a largement le temps de se préparer en tout cas, je suis content de te voir aussi motivé Liam, fit Scott en regardant alternativement ses deux compères.

-Et moi, je me suis beaucoup entraîné, et quand je dis beaucoup, c'est BEAUCOUP, je suis un tueur sur le terrain, rétorqua Stiles les yeux fixés sur Malia qui venait d'arriver et qui rejoint le groupe accompagnée de Kira qui sauta dans les bras de Scott pour l'embrasser.

-Je file, je dois rejoindre Mason, on se voit plus tard ! Fit Liam en quittant le groupe, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de tenir la chandelle des deux couples du groupe. Depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de se pencher sur la gent féminine de l'école mais il devait avouer que les flirts du weekend lui maquaient, un en particulier.

La journée passa à toute allure et Liam arriva juste à temps pour voir arriver les deux bus de Devenford Prep.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont deux bus ? Tu crois qu'ils ont doublé le nombre de remplaçants ? Demanda Stiles d'un ton oscillant entre la panique et l'amusement.

-Ce ne sont pas les remplaçants, murmura Liam qui sentit son cœur s'emballer, ce sont les pom pom girls.

-Les fées vertes de Devenford Prep, qui ont gagné le titre de meilleure équipe de Californie ces trois dernières années, rétorqua Lydia qui venait de les rejoindre en compagnie de Malia.

-Incollable sur le sujet on dirait, fit Stiles à Lydia d'un ton moqueur.

-Leur Alpha est assez connue, je voulais la voir en vrai, répondit la belle rousse sans détacher son regard du bus.

-Leur Alpha, pourquoi c'est une meute ? Demanda Malia en se collant à Stiles.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, lâcha Lydia avec amusement.

Liam ne disait plus rien, un vent de panique l'envahit et il avait soudainement envie de fuir très, très loin. Affronter une bande de tueurs était une chose, mais affronter la femelle alpha de Devenford et accessoirement petite soeur de Brett, Bree Talbot, était bien plus périlleux.

Plusieurs filles arborant les couleurs de Devenford sortirent du bus, lorsqu'enfin une grande fille élancée aux longs cheveux châtains posa son pied sur le parking. Elle regarda autour d'elle lorsque son regard se posa sur Liam. Ils se fixèrent un instant et elle s'approcha du groupe. En la voyant s'avancer de sa démarche féline, ses longs cheveux ondulés brillants au soleil, Liam se rappela à quel point elle était belle, magnifique même. Bree Talbot régnait en reine incontestée à Devenford, et à une époque pas si lointaine, il avait été son roi.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du groupe et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux, ses deux yeux bleu ne lâchaient pas Liam du regard.

-Liam ! Je suis contente de te voir, Brett m'avait dit que tu jouais de nouveau au lacrosse, c'est bien, dit-elle de sa voix douce dans laquelle Liam sembla déceler une touche de nervosité.

-Oui, j'ai repris ma place au sein d'une équipe, lâcha le beau blond d'une voix bien plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Bree sourit à nouveau, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle regarda le groupe qui entourait Liam et leur fit un signe de la main.

-Bonne chance pour le match, dit Bree tout en reculant d'un pas avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre son équipe.

-wouah, wouah, wouah ! C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Stiles.

-Bree Talbot, l'alpha de Devenford, lâcha Liam tout en observant Bree de loin. Il aurait voulu lui dire autre chose mais il n'avait jamais réussi à lui montrer autre chose que sa froideur et son arrogance.

-Et toi et elle, vous êtes… Stiles fut interrompu par le regard noir que lui jeta Liam.

-On n'est rien du tout, cracha-t-il.

Stiles et Scott échangèrent un regard entendu, ils savaient tous les deux que le passé de Liam à Devenford était lourd et il valait mieux ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous préparer ? Demanda Malia soucieuse d'apaiser les tensions.

Liam ne demanda pas son reste, il se contenta de jeter son sac sur son épaule et de marcher en direction des vestiaires. Il y avait des dizaines de choses qu'il aurait aimé dire à Bree, pourquoi il l'avait ignoré après cette fameuse nuit, pourquoi il l'avait envoyé promener lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui parler après sa mise à pieds de l'équipe delacrosse et aussi pourquoi il avait ignoré tous ces appels après son renvoi de Devenford Prep. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait toujours tout raté avec Bree.

Le discours du coach Finstock était comme d'habitude complètement hors sujet et bien plus susceptible de faire rire que de motiver mais peu importe, Liam savait qu'aujourd'hui il devait faire ce qu'il savait de mieux : jouer au lacrosse.

-Tu te sens près ? Demanda Scott qui venait de s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui.

Liam fixa ses gants et tourna sa crosse dans ses mains. Oui, il était près. Il fixa son alpha d'un regard qui en disait long et les acquiesça.

-Alors je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, fit Scott en se levant et en tendant sa main à Liam.

Alors qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans le long couloir qui devait les conduire au stade, Liam aperçut au loin Bree qui rentrait seule dans les toilettes des filles.

-Scott, je te rejoins sur le terrain, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant, murmura le jeune beta en fixant la porte des toilettes.

-Ne sois pas long, on a un match à gagner, répondit Scott en lui tapant dans le dos.

En s'approchant de la porte des toilettes, Liam sembla entendre des sanglots et son cœur se serra. La porte avait beau être verrouillée, il n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait lui dire ou ce qu'il voulait faire, en revanche il voulait la voir, juste un instant, il voulait juste pouvoir se replonger un instant dans les yeux bleus de Bree.

Il poussa doucement la porte et la scène à laquelle il assista était loin d'être ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bree était penchée sur le lavabo des toilettes, un index parfaitement manucuré appuyant sur l'une de ses narines tandis qu'elle aspirait ce qui semblait être un rail de cocaïne de l'autre. Il sentit son estomac se nouer et il songea même à faire demi –tour mais il était comme pétrifié par cette scène. Il connaissait Talbot depuis le jardin d'enfants, et derrière son image lisse et parfaite, il savait qu'elle pouvait avoir des tendances autodestructrices. Il avait été présent à suffisamment de soirées pour l'avoir vu boire tellement qu'il craignait qu'elle ne fasse un coma éthylique. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas étrangère aux drogues et à Devenford Prep, la cocaïne régnait en maître.

Liam referma la porte des toilettes brutalement et Bree sursauta. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes ce qui brisa le cœur de Liam. Elle le fixa honteuse tout en s'essuyant rapidement le nez avec un mouchoir.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Liam sèchement.

Elle essuya ses larmes en s'adossant au mur et en le fixant, son regard emplit de colère.

-ça ne se voit pas ? Cracha-t-elle.

La douce Bree avait disparu pour laisser place à la reine de Devenford. Elle se tenait droite comme un « i », les bras croisés, ses yeux si doux d'habitude lançaient des éclairs.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, Bree, murmura Liam en s'approchant d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Dunbar ? Tu t'es déjà demandé une fois de quoi j'avais besoin ?! Cracha-t-elle tout en retenant ses larmes. Liam pouvait entendre le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballer et il pouvait la voir trembler.

-Bree, je-je sais que je n'ai pas été correct avec toi, mais ces derniers mois ont été difficiles, soupira le jeune homme.

-Et tu crois que tu es le seul ? Murmura-t-elle en le poussant et en sortant brutalement des toilettes.

Liam éprouvait un sentiment qui commençait à lui être familier, des remords. Il connaissait suffisamment Bree pour savoir que quelque chose clochait.

Lorsqu'il rejoint enfin le reste de son équipe pour l'échauffement, Mason et Scott étaient en pleine discussion stratégique.

-Donc le plan c'est d'éviter Brett ? Demanda Mason d'un air dubitatif à Scott.

-Oui, tu dois éviter Mason au maximum, répondit Scott en jetant un coup d'œil au beta qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Mais le coach a dit que je devais justement marquer Brett, répondit Mason qui trouvait cette mission très intéressante et pour bien d'autres raisons que le lacrosse.

-Je vais m'occuper de Brett, lâcha Liam qui avait repéré Bree. La belle jeune fille avait retrouvé son sourire et à la voir comme ça, elle était sans doute la lycéenne la plus heureuse de monde. Bree était passée maître dans l'art de tromper son entourage.

-Liam, je pense que tu devrais me laisser faire, j'ai un plan, dit Scott.

-Ne le prends pas personnellement Scott, mais tes plans craignent la plupart du temps, répondit Liam.

-Sur ce coup, il marque un point, lança Stiles depuis le banc. Scott lui adressa un regard réprobateur que Stilinski se fit une joie d'ignorer.

-Ok, alors tu t'occupes de Mason, mais si je sens que ça dégénère, tu me laisses faire, répondit Scott tandis que Liam levait les yeux au ciel.

Liam mit son casque et prit place sur terrain, du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir Bree faire des saltos et autres figures sur le côté du terrain, un sourire radieux placardé sur les lèvres. Face à lui, Brett le fixait d'un regard noir et se rapprocha de son ancien coéquipier.

-Je t'ai vu parler à Bree, Dunbar, c'est terminé, tu as grillé tes chances le jour où tu es devenu un pariât, je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma soeur, tu lui as assez fait de mal comme ça, siffla Brett en rabattant la visière de son casque.

Lorsque le sifflet retentit, Brett chargea Liam qui s'écrasa violemment au sol. Scott accourut pour le relever.

-Liam, ça va ? Murmura Scott.

Liam ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et retourna dans le jeu. La première manche ressembla plus à un échange de coups entre les deux rivaux et il était bien difficile de discerner qui était le plus fort.

Lorsque l'arbitre siffla enfin la fin de la première mi-temps, les deux équipes se séparèrent et regagnèrent leur banc respectif. Liam jeta un coup d'œil en direction des Fées Vertes qui s'apprêtaient à faire le numéro mais à sa grande surprise, Bree manquait à l'appel. Liam avait un mauvais pressentiment, il courut vers Brett.

-Brett, où est Bree ? Demanda Liam hors d'haleine.

-J'en sais rien Dunbar mais tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ton match plutôt que sur le joli minois de ma soeur, je t'ai dis de lui foutre la paix! Aboya le capitaine de l'équipe de Dunford.

Scott en voyant Liam parler avec Brett les avait rejoins.

-Scott, on doit retrouver Bree, fit Liam d'une voix teintée de panique.

-Du calme, elle est peut-être juste partie faire un tour, dit Scott en essayant de calmer son ami.

-C'est pas son genre, Scott, Bree, c'est le genre de filles qui assure, elle-elle a un problème, Liam était visiblement sous le choc.

-Ok, on va essayer de la retrouver, je vais regarder autour du terrain, toi va voir aux toilettes et dans les vestiaires, Liam acquiesça et partit en courant vers les vestiaires.

Les couloirs étaient désespérément vides, il cherchait à entendre un battement de cœur, un souffle mais il y avait trop de bruits parasites.

Il s'approcha de la porte des vestiaires des filles, la porte était fermée. Il écouta à la porte et il parvint à distinguer un faible pouls, sans réfléchir, Liam enfonça la porte et découvrit Bree étalée par terre. Elle avait le nez en sang et elle respirait difficilement. Liam, paniqué, sortit son téléphone pour appeler Scott.

-Scott, il faut que tu me rejoignes vite dans le vestiaire des filles, j'ai retrouvé Bree ! Il raccrocha sans même attendre la réponse de son alpha.

Il secoua la jeune fille mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Scott arriva en quelques secondes et il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Liam.

-Elle était inconsciente quand tu l'as trouvé? demanda Scott.

Liam ne répondit pas, il semblait complètement perdu et paniqué. Scott aperçut de la poudre blanche étalée sur le banc du vestiaire et il comprit aussitôt.

-Il faut appeler les secours Liam, Bree a fait une overdose, déclara Scott en composant le 911.

Liam prit Bree dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, Bree, tu dois t'en sortir, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.


	2. Chapitre 2 -Beacon Hills Hospital

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva enfin, Bree n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Scott avait pris soin de cacher la drogue aux yeux des sauveteurs même si il savait que de toute façon, les causes de son malaise seraient connues tôt ou tard.

Les secouristes commencèrent à prendre son pouls avant de la mettre sous respiration artificielle. Liam était très agité et il avait dû été mis à l'écart afin de ne pas gêner le travail des sauveteurs.

« Liam, il faut que quelqu'un aille discrètement prévenir Brett, murmura Scott à son ami tandis que les ambulanciers étaient en train d'évacuer la jeune fille sur un brancard. Liam adressa un regard qui en disait long à Scott.

-Je ne la laisse pas, pas cette fois, répondit-il sans lâcher Bree des yeux. Scott acquiesça et partit en direction du terrain à la recherche de Brett.

Liam courut derrière les secouristes et une fois à leur niveau, il prit la main de Bree dans la sienne. Sa main était froide et il pouvait à nouveau sentir la panique l'envahir. Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ?

Lorsque les sauveteurs approchèrent de l'ambulance, Liam sentit quelqu'un le tirer et il se retrouva face à face avec Brett.

-Qu'est –ce que tu lui as fait ?! Brett hurlait, de la sueur ruisselait sur son front. Scott était derrière lui et tentait en vain de le retenir.

-Je n'ai rien fait, Brett ! Quand je l'ai trouvée elle était déjà inconsciente, rétorqua Liam hors de lui.

Brett poussa violemment Liam et s'approcha des ambulanciers.

-Je suis son frère, je viens avec vous, dit-il à un quarantenaire trapu qui se contenta de secouer la tête et de lui laisser prendre place aux côtés de Bree.

L'ambulance avait ameuté beaucoup de gens et un attroupement s'était formé autour de Liam et Scott. Liam se retourna vers son alpha et se passa les mains sur le visage. Liam n'était pas quelqu'un de patient et il ne parvenait que difficilement à contrôler ses émotions.

-Scott, il faut que l'on aille à l'hôpital, dit-il en ignorant les regards curieux des élèves qui l'entouraient. Scott l'observa avec attention. Il savait qu'à sa place, il voudrait être auprès de Kira mais la situation était compliquée et le jeune béta pouvait être une vraie bombe à retardement sans compter qu'il s'agissait de la jeune sœur de Brett, sœur dont Scott ignorait l'existence jusqu'à ce jour.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Stiles hors d'haleine en regardant ses deux amis avec effarement.

-C'est la sœur de Brett, elle a fait une overdose, répondit Scott à voix basse afin de ne pas alimenter peu plus les ragots des gens qui commençaient à s'agglutiner autour d'eux.

-Stiles, il faut que tu me conduises à l'hôpital tout de suite ! Cracha Liam qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Liam, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, je veux dire, son frère ne te porte pas dans son cœur et… Stiles fut interrompu par un Liam dont les yeux verts se faisaient particulièrement menaçants et foudroyants.

-Je m'en fous, Stiles ! Tu ferais quoi toi si Malia était à l'hôpital ! Stiles contempla un instant Liam. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'argumenter et après tout, le jeune loup avait raison, si il s'agissait de Malia ou de Lydia, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

-Ok, on y va, fit Stiles en partant en direction du parking de l'école, Liam et Scott sur ses talons.

Sur le chemin, Liam demeurait silencieux, il ne cessait de penser aux instants qu'il avait passé avec Bree et la manière dont il l'avait rejetée alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Il fallait voir la vérité en face, il s'était comporté comme le dernier des connards avec elle et aujourd'hui il le regrettait amèrement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, les trois garçons se précipitèrent aux urgences. Une jeune infirmière était à la réception et elle ne cacha pas son étonnement en voyant débarquer les trois jeunes garçons en tenus de lacrosse.

-Mon nom est Liam Dunbar, je cherche une amie qui vient d'être admise, Bree Talbot, dit le beau blond à l'infirmière.

-Vous êtes un membre de la famille ? Demanda l'infirmière derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

-Non, je suis juste un ami, mais c'est moi qui l'ai retrouvée, Liam avait du mal à articuler et Scott posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je vais appeler ma mère, on va rester dans la salle d'attente le temps d'en savoir plus, murmura l'alpha à l'oreille de son beta.

Liam jeta un dernier regard désespéré à l'infirmière qui sembla totalement l'ignorer et il suivit Scott et Stiles dans la salle d'attente. Les trois garçons s'assirent silencieusement et Scott appela sa mère.

Liam observait de loin son ami faire les cent pas en écoutant sa mère. Il aurait pu contacter son beau-père mais il craignait que ce dernier ne l'accuse d'y être pour quelque chose après tout, sa relation avec Bree n'avait pas toujours été des plus saines et ses parents ne portaient pas la famille Talbot dans leur cœur.

Lorsque Scott rejoint ses amis, son visage fermé en disait long sur la situation.

-Bree vient de subir un lavage d'estomac et elle vient de rentrer aux soins intensifs, dit Scott en fixant Liam droit dans les yeux comme pour insister sur la gravité de la situation.

-Elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? La voix de Liam tremblait. Stiles et Scott échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils savaient que le jeune beta avait subi plusieurs chocs récemment et celui-ci risquait de compromettre tous ses efforts pour se contrôler.

-Ma mère ne m'a rien dit de plus, je suis désolé, dit Scott à voix basse. Il ne savait que trop bien dans quel état se trouvait son ami et il savait que rien ne pourrait le réconforter.

Liam ne dit rien, il s'affala dans un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente, le regard dans le vide.

-Scott, je dois appeler Malia, murmura Stiles en quittant la salle.

-Toi et Bree vous étiez proches, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Scott en s'asseyant à côté du jeune loup.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Liam en fixant le mur blanc qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Tu l'avais revu depuis ton renvoi de Devenford ? Continua Scott dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle lien un membre de sa meute entretenait avec la sœur d'un béta rival.

-Non, je l'ai ignorée, j'ai ignoré chacunes de ses tentatives de me contacter, soupira Liam.

-Tu savais pour la drogue ? L'alpha connaissait la réputation des élèves de Devenford et leurs penchants pour les paradis artificiels en tout genre.

-Bree est une fille extrême, mais pas au point de se mettre dans un tel état durant un match, le portable de Liam sonna et le nom de Brett apparu sur l'écran.

La discussion entre Liam et Brett ne dura que quelques instants mais visiblement elle avait secoué le jeune homme qui continua à fixer un instant son téléphone après avoir raccroché.

-Bree est sortie du coma, la police va l'interroger, dit Liam d'un ton neutre.

-Mon père vient d'arriver ! Cria Stiles en rentrant essoufflé dans la salle d'attente devant le regard incrédule de ces deux compères.

-Brett m'a remercié, visiblement, un peu plus et elle risquait de ne pas s'en sortir. En pensant à cette possibilité, Liam sentit un nœud se former au creux de son estomac.

-Elle risque quelque chose ? Demanda Scott à Stiles.

-Je ne sais pas mais mon père était en compagnie du directeur de Devenford Prep, c'est assez sérieux, elle risque en tout cas une sérieuse mise à l'épreuve et un renvoi de son établissement.

-ça m'étonnerait, lâcha Liam avec amertume, son père EST le directeur de Devenford.

-Donc son père est responsable de ton renvoi et de ta mise à pieds de l'équipe ? Sympa la belle famille, remarqua Stilinski sans humour.

-Je vais monter la voir, déclara Dunbar sans adresser un seul regard.

-Heu, Liam, je ne sais pas si tu as enregistré ce que je viens de dire, l'homme qui t'a renvoyé de ton ancienne école est là, cria Stiles en faisant des grands gestes.

-Il a raison, on devrait revenir demain, dit Scott.

-Partez si vous voulez, moi je veux voir Bree, décréta Liam en prenant la direction de l'ascenseur sans même accorder un second regard à ses compères.

Scott et Stiles levèrent les yeux au ciel et suivirent leur ami en sachant d'avance que la confrontation entre Liam, Brett et son ancien directeur allait être explosive.

Lorsque Liam arriva près de la chambre de Bree, Monsieur Talbot était en pleine discussion avec sa fille à en croire les cris qui émanaient de la chambre d'hôpital.

-Je tenais à te remercier, Liam, Brett était appuyé au mur.

-C'est normal, tu sais ta sœur c'est…

-Je sais, tu tiens à elle mais c'est dur pour elle depuis que, enfin tu sais, Liam hocha la tête en entendant les paroles confuses de Brett. Non, il ne savait pas ou du moins il ne s'était pas dit que son renvoi allait à ce point perturber Bree et il devait admettre qu'il lui en avait voulu à elle et à toute sa famille.

-Je peux la voir ? Demanda le jeune Dunbar.

-Ils lui ont administré un sédatif et elle ne devrait pas tarder à dormir, répondit Brett avant de poursuivre, elle ne sait pas pour moi, pour ce que je suis.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et l'imposant directeur de Devenford sortit en trombe de la pièce, le sheriff Stilinski sur ses talons. Lorsqu'il aperçut son ancien élève, il sembla devenir encore plus enragé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ! Hurla-t-il en s'adressant à son fils.

-Il a sauvé la vie de Bree, répondit Brett sans flancher. Monsieur Talbot dévisagea le jeune homme sans lui adresser le moindre remerciement.

-Je t'attends dans la voiture, Brett, ne me fais pas attendre ! Aboya-il en passant devant Liam sans même lui adresser un second regard.

Liam remercia Brett silencieusement et ce dernier se contenta de suivre son père sans rien dire. La reine de Devenford, fille du directeur, retrouvée en pleine overdose dans les vestiaires du lycée, c'était un coup dur pour la famille Talbot et si cela n'impliquait pas sa Bree, il s'en serait réjoui.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, Bree était allongée dans son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, son visage était pâle, elle semblait si fragile et si vulnérable.

-Hey, fit Liam doucement en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un faible sourire. Elle semblait exténuée et il semblait évident qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

-Merci Liam, il parait que tu m'as sauvé la vie, sa voix tremblait de fatigue.

Liam hésita un instant et il saisit sa main sans la sienne.

-Je suis désolée, poursuivit-elle étouffée par les sanglots.

-Chut, Bree, ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois en vie, répondit Liam en embrassant sa main.

-J'ai tout gâché, murmura-t-elle.

-ça va aller, il faut que tu te reposes, Liam déposa un baiser sur le front de Bree qui ferma les yeux.

-Restes, murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser bercer par Morphée.


End file.
